


Star Spangled Burlesque

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Burlesque, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pre-Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis/James 'Bucky' Barnes, possibly pre OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darcy, you know the Captain America routine right?” Miss Penelope asked as she leaned on the dressing table next to where Darcy was curled up with a pile of costumes to repair.</p><p>“Well, yeah, why?” Darcy asked and looked up from the hem she was tacking together on the Iron Woman’s gown.</p><p>“Ronnie got black out drunk after her boyfriend broke up with her and crashed that crappy little car of hers.  She’s okay but ended up at City Hospital getting her stomach pumped, ten stitches to her face, and has a broken ankle. There’s no way she’s going on tonight or anytime soon.  So you’re on tonight chick,” Miss Penelope said with a small smirk and a pat on Darcy’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Burlesque

**Author's Note:**

> The Writer Chick prompted me to write Steve/Darcy/Bucky "Burlesque" and this is what I came up with. It's probably slanted more towards Steve/Darcy than anything but that is what my muse gave me and I'm not going to argue.
> 
> With love and many thanks to Katertots for beta-ing for me. She's my person you know. 
> 
> disclaimer: I own a pen, a notebook and a crappy laptop. I'm just playing with some characters and promise to put them back in the packaging when I'm done.

“Darcy, you know the Captain America routine right?” Miss Penelope asked as she leaned on the dressing table next to where Darcy was curled up with a pile of costumes to repair.

“Well, yeah, why?” Darcy asked and looked up from the hem she was tacking together on the Iron Woman’s gown.

“Ronnie got black out drunk after her boyfriend broke up with her and crashed that shitty little car of hers. She’s okay but ended up at City Hospital getting her stomach pumped, ten stitches to her face, and has a broken ankle. There’s no way she’s going on tonight or anytime soon. So you’re on tonight chick,” Miss Penelope said with a small smirk and a pat on Darcy’s head.

.........................................

“Why are we going to see strippers? Not that I mind going to see strippers, but should the dames be with us?” Bucky asked as they stepped out of Stark’s limo.

“Ask Stark,” Steve said rolling his shoulders back.

“He’s aware that they had Burlesque shows back in our day right?”

“Stark thinks he can shock me,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes and an exasperated huff.

“He know we grew up in flop houses in Brooklyn? Ain’t got nothin’ here you ain’t seen or touched before. Or during your time as a showgirl,” Bucky snorted and ducked out of the way of Steve’s fist as they followed the rest of the group into the dimly lit club.

They were shown to a large dark wood table with red leather seats by a tall blonde in a glittering back and white outfit. She’s pretty and flirts with all the men as she takes drink orders. 

“You should get her digits, Cap,” Tony laughed.

“Not his type. The punk prefers brunettes,” Bucky grinned and Steve elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow.”

“Oh, look the show’s about to start,” Betty cooed from where she was seated, curled up in Bruce’s lap. The house lights dimmed even more before spotlights bloomed on the stage, and the show began with a comedy act to warm up the audience.

“Boring,” Tony snarked as he played on his Starkphone until Pepper leaned over and took it off him and muttered “behave.”

The band started playing and Steve’s eyes widened as he recognized the first strains of ‘The Star Spangled Man with a Plan.’ “Oh god,” he muttered dropping his face to his hands and sliding down in his seat.

“Now that’s Steve’s type,” Bucky grinned and Steve peeked through the lace of his fingers to look at the show. There were a dozen girls dressed in tiny scraps of lace, bras and panties in red, white, and blue, but his eyes were drawn to the girl in the centre spotlight. Dark hair around her shoulders, a dusty blue helmet with an ‘A’ on her head, a wicked smile on her red painted lips, dark blue brassiere with a white star over each ample breast, waist cinched in tight in a red and white striped corset, dark blue panties, seamed blue stockings, and red heels. The ‘Captain’ turned around, ass up in the air as she danced around the gal dressed as ‘Hitler’. There was another white star on the back of her panties. Bucky whistled low beside him and really he couldn’t agree more. He shifted a little in his seat and hoped that it was dim enough in the club to hide the colour creeping up his neck.

“I know her,” Jane hiccoughed to his left and Steve darted a glance at her. “That’s my Darcy! She was my intern last year. She was terrible and the only one to apply.”

“The lady Darcy?” Thor rumbled beside Jane and began to stand. Jane and Clint managed to tug him back down into his seat with little protest. Steve focused back on the stage as the ‘Captain’—Darcy—punched the ‘Hitler’ and saved the day. He was so focused on the stage he barely noticed Tony whispering to one of the waitresses who nodded and disappeared.

He had just taken a swig from his bottle of beer when a shadow fell over the table. Steve looked up and choked a little bit, beer dribbling down his lip. “Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?” Darcy asked as she put her hand on her cocked hip. She was beautiful on stage, but up close Darcy was fucking gorgeous; all dangerous curves, red lips and pale skin Steve wanted to reach out and caress.

“Christ, Steve you’re an embarrassment. Hello, doll,” Bucky smiled his most charming smile, and Darcy’s lips twitched up before Jane threw herself into Darcy’s arms.

“Oh, my god, Jane? What are you doing here at the club?”

“What are you doing here, Darce?”

“I’d think it’s rather obvious, Jane. I’ve got to pay for college and the money here is damn good. You got Thor back? I mean I saw the news about New York and the Avengers...” Darcy trailed off when she looked from Thor beaming away at her to Tony and Pepper holding court at the centre of the table. “Oh.”

“Lady Darcy, I have missed you,” Thor boomed and swept her up into a fierce hug.

“Okay, big guy, can’t breathe, put me down,” Darcy squeaked and Thor laughed and carefully put her down on her feet and wrapped an arm around Jane. After that Thor made introductions to everyone, leaving Steve and Bucky for last.

“Hi, Steve, Bucky. So which one of you is Cap, then?” Darcy asked, and Steve didn’t reply right away. Bucky elbowed him in the ribs and Steve glared at him. 

“You? Seriously? Aces.”

“Hey, Cap, we need a picture of you, the Tin Soldier, and Lady Cap over there,” Tony shouted across the table.

“Where do you want me?” Darcy asked, and Steve’s mind flooded with dirty thoughts.

“You can sit on my lap, doll,” Bucky smirked.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Darcy said then hopped onto Steve’s lap, wrapping her arm around the back of his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her and to keep her from brushing against his altogether too interested cock. Darcy lifted her legs up into Bucky’s lap, one heel digging into his thigh. Bucky wrapped his metal hand around her ankle. “Fuck that’s cold,” Darcy yelped and wiggled in Steve’s lap. She held still while Tony snapped pictures of them. When Tony turned his attention back to Bruce, Jane, and all things science related, Steve focused on the girl in his lap. He breathed in the scent of strawberries every time she tossed her head. He was losing the threads of conversation going on around him, and didn't really give a damn. He squeezed her hip a little when Darcy swiped his bottle of beer off the table and wrapped her lips around it.

“Christ,” Steve muttered and Darcy laughed.

“You’re cute. You should totally ask me out,” Darcy grinned at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yup,” Darcy said popping the 'p'. She frowned and focused on Bucky whose hand had crept up her calf. Darcy pursed her red painted lips and dug her heel deeper into Bucky’s thigh. Bucky burst out laughing and held his hands up in surrender.

"Ask me," she said threading her fingers through Steve's short hair.

"You wanna go out?" he said and Darcy made a happy humming sound and kissed his cheek.


End file.
